Conventionally, there is a game apparatus that outputs the sound of performing one composition as an ensemble using a plurality of instruments. In the game apparatus, a user selects a part to be assigned to the user themselves. When the selection of the assigned part is completed, the ensemble is started. Then, the user can participate in the ensemble by performing an input operation based on the assigned part.
The game apparatus, however, can merely provide the audio output of the composition performed as an ensemble from, for example, a pair of loudspeakers provided in a monitor. Thus, even a composition performed as an ensemble may lack variety, as compared to other types of sound outputs.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program capable of a wide variety of sound outputs, and an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method that are capable of a wide variety of sound outputs.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
An exemplary configuration of a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program according to the exemplary embodiment is executed by a computer of an information processing apparatus for outputting an image and a sound to a first display apparatus having a first loudspeaker and for outputting at least a sound to another apparatus having a second loudspeaker. The information processing program causes the computer to execute: generating an image including at least a part of a virtual world as a first display image; generating a first sound created in the virtual world; selecting, in accordance with a user operation, a second sound forming a part of the first sound; performing control such that the first display image is displayed on the first display apparatus; performing control such that the generated first sound is output from the first loudspeaker in synchronization with the first display image displayed on the first display apparatus; and performing control such that the selected second sound is output from the second loudspeaker.
On the basis of the above, in accordance with a user operation, it is possible to select the second sound forming a part of the first sound and listen to the selected second sound using another apparatus. This enables a wide variety of sound outputs.
In addition, in the generation of the first sound, if the second sound has been selected, the first sound may be newly generated by removing the second sound from the first sound.
On the basis of the above, it is possible to listen to a sound obtained by removing the second sound from the first sound, using the first display apparatus. This enables a wider variety of sound outputs.
In addition, in the generation of the first display image, an image in which a plurality of objects are placed in the virtual world may be generated as the first display image. The information processing program may further cause the computer to execute selecting at least one object from among the plurality of objects in accordance with a user operation. In this case, in the generation of the first sound, the first sound may be generated in accordance with the objects displayed in the first display image. In the selection of the second sound, the second sound may be selected in accordance with the at least one selected object.
On the basis of the above, the selection of at least one object from among the plurality of objects displayed on the first display apparatus provides the audio output of a sound based on the at least one selected object from the second loudspeaker. This enables the operation of selecting an object to select a sound based on the selected object and listen to the sound from the second loudspeaker.
In addition, in the generation of the first display image, an image obtained by removing the at least one selected object from the plurality of objects and placing the at least one remaining object may be generated as the first display image. In the generation of the first sound, a second sound based on the at least one selected object may be removed from the first sound based on the plurality of objects to newly generate a sound based on the at least one remaining object as the first sound.
On the basis of the above, the selection of at least one object from among the plurality of objects displayed on the first display apparatus provides from the second loudspeaker the audio output of a sound based on the at least one selected object, and also provides from the first loudspeaker the audio output of the first sound obtained by removing the sound based on the at least one selected object. This enables the operation of selecting an object to move the audio output based on the selected object from the first loudspeaker to the second loudspeaker.
In addition, the other apparatus may be a second display apparatus having a display screen. The information processing program may further cause the computer to execute: generating an image representing the at least one selected object, as a second display image; and performing control such that the second display image is displayed on the second display apparatus. In this case, in the selection of the second sound, the second sound may be selected in accordance with the at least one object displayed as the second display image.
On the basis of the above, at least one of the plurality of objects displayed on the first display apparatus is displayed on the second display apparatus, thereby providing from the second display apparatus the audio output of a sound based on the at least one displayed object. This enables the operation of selecting an image and a sound to view the selected image and listen to the selected sound, using the second display apparatus.
In addition, in the generation of the first sound, a sound of which a sound source is the at least one object displayed as the first display image may be generated as the first sound. In the selection of the second sound, a sound of which a sound source is the at least one object displayed as the second display image may be selected as the second sound.
On the basis of the above, the display of an object serving as the sound source of a sound on the second display apparatus provides from the second display apparatus the audio output of a sound of which the sound source is the displayed object. This enables the operation of selecting a sound source to view the image and listen to the sound, using the second display apparatus.
In addition, the first display apparatus may be a stationary display apparatus. The second display apparatus may be a portable display apparatus.
On the basis of the above, it is possible to display on the stationary display apparatus the virtual world in which the plurality of objects are placed, and provide from the stationary display apparatus the audio output of a sound based on the plurality of objects, while displaying on the portable display apparatus a virtual world in which the selected object is placed, and providing from the portable display apparatus the audio output of a sound based on the selected object.
In addition, the second display apparatus may include an operation input unit configured to output data based on a user operation input. In this case, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute: acquiring the data output from the operation input unit; controlling, in accordance with the acquired data, the at least one object displayed as the second display image; and changing, in accordance with the acquired data, at least one of a volume, a tone, a step, and the number of produced sounds of the second sound.
On the basis of the above, it is possible to change the second sound of which the audio output is provided from the second display apparatus, and listen to the changed second sound.
In addition, in the generation of the first sound, a sound of performing one composition as an ensemble using a plurality of instruments in the virtual world may be generated as the first sound. In the selection of the second sound, a sound of performing the composition with at least one instrument selected from among the plurality of instruments in accordance with a user operation may be generated as the second sound. In the control of outputting the second sound, the second sound of performing the composition may be output from the second loudspeaker in synchronization with the performance of the composition output as the first sound from the first loudspeaker.
On the basis of the above, it is possible to extract the sound of playing at least one instrument from the sound of performing as an ensemble using a plurality of instruments, and listen to the extracted sound.
In addition, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute determining, in accordance with a user operation, a position and/or a direction indicated in the virtual world displayed as the first display image. In this case, in the generation of the first sound, an entire sound created in an entirety of the virtual world displayed as the first display image may be generated as the first sound. In the selection of the second sound, on the basis of the position and/or the direction indicated in the virtual world, a sound created in a periphery of the position indicated in the virtual world and/or a sound created in a predetermined range with respect to the direction indicated in the virtual world may be generated and selected as the second sound.
On the basis of the above, it is possible to provide from the first loudspeaker the audio output of the entire sound created in the entirety of the virtual world, and also provide from the second loudspeaker the audio output of a sound based on the position and/or the direction indicated in the virtual world.
In addition, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of an information processing apparatus and an information processing system that include units configured to perform the above operations, and an information processing method including the above operations.
On the basis of the exemplary embodiment, in accordance with a user operation, it is possible to select a sound forming a part of a particular sound to listen to the selected sound using another apparatus. This enables a wide variety of sound outputs.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.